My Treasured Memories
by Chocolat a' la folie
Summary: "I've always waiting for summer, 'cause this is the season when I can see you again."- Mikan Sakura


disclaimer: I do not own GAKUEN ALICE. How I wished..D

* * *

My second story. I'm in your care. Dedicated to those who've read my previous story,"The warmth that I've been longing for.". And sorry for my wrong grammars... English is not my original language. Enjoy. I've got the idea of this story from a manga that I've read last night.

I know that the characters are a bit OOC.

* * *

**"My Treasured Memories"**

By: dontmessupwithme

**_"I've always waiting for summer, 'cause this is the season when I can see you again."_**

* * *

We will have a family vacation, a whole week vacation. I'm really excited. I can't wait. I really can't wait to see the beach. It's my first time going to the beach. I'm only five years old. Now, we're riding Daddy's car with my mother and my sister. And before I knew it, I suddenly fell asleep; Mommy waked me up when we arrived at the beach. My smile goes wide; the beach was indeed magnificent, I'm sure that I will enjoy this place! I asked to my mom if I can take a stroll and then she agrees.

I was walking near the cave. I'm a little scared but my curiosity gets me and I ended up coming inside the cave. When I entered the cave, I saw a glowing light. It's like that there's night sky inside the cave. Yes, it's glowing in the dark.

"WOW!" I muttered. I glance everywhere, it really is beautiful, and then I notice a sitting figure.

I went to that sitting figure to confirm if that figure is a person. It is a person. I call him and he look at me. His face is stoic but gentle. I stared at him.

"What?" he asked. I was half scared because of his cold voice but it makes me want to talk to him more.

"Uhm,.. Hello, can I be your friend?" I asked him shyly.

"Are you not afraid of me?" he said.

I was wondering why he said that and so, I gathered my courage to ask him.

"Why should I be afraid of you?" I asked, determined to know his answer.

"Oh, I see you didn't know." He said as I startled when he tried to grab my hand.

Note: TRIED to grab my hand. I'm a bit scared when I saw that he couldn't hold me.

"You're a ..GHOST?", I suddenly blurt out.

"Yeah." He said calmly.

"Are you scared of me now that you know the truth?" he continued.

"Yes. I'm a little bit scared. But I want to be friends with you." I confessed.

He smiled for a second. A sly smile that made me smiles also.

"Uhm, so can I be your friend now?" I asked.

He just nods as a sign of agreeing to what I said.

"So, can I come here tomorrow as well?" I asked unsure.

"Hn." He replied.

"I'll take that as yes." after I said that, I ran back to our cottage 'cause the sky was beginning to cover with dark blue as a sign that night time is approaching.

Every day of that summer vacation, I will visit him and have a chat with him. He doesn't speak a lot so I'm the one who always do the talking. He told to me that he lived in that cave 200 years ago. He also said that he only appears when its summer because that's the agreement for him to stay here.

As summer vacation passed, we became close to that point that I call him my 'Oniichan" 'cause I don't have a brother. When our summer vacation ended, I talked to him for the last time for that year.

I bid 'see you later' and with that he promised that he would not leave me forever. Because I hate goodbyes I want him to be by my side.

* * *

Every year of summer vacation, I always go to that cave and he never failed to make me happy. I never noticed that ten years had passed because I'm always waiting for summer to come.

Now I'm fifteen years of age. Ten days before our summer vacation came again, I waited patiently. I remembered that I haven't known his name and he doesn't even know mine.

Summer time came again. I rode a train in early morning and went to the nearest cottage from the cave. I excitedly exited to the cottage and walked towards the cave.

"Hello!" I shouted.

And there I saw him, standing beside me. I remembered that I should ask his name.

"Uhm, I was wondering what your name is?" I asked.

"Natsume" he said.

"Natsume" I repeated.

"And you're Mikan, right?" he said.

"How do you know my name?" I asked again.

"I saw it in your handkerchief the last time you visit this cave." He said.

"Ahh.. I see." I nodded my head.

Suddenly, the atmosphere between us became odd as he tried to break the silence, "You grew up beautiful." He said.

I blushed. "Thanks," I muttered. Minutes of silence passed by.

His expression became sad. "This is the last time that we will meet," he said plainly.

"Why?" I asked as tears started to fall from my eyes.

"The agreement of my staying here expires today." He explained.

"But, where are you going?" I asked with a hint of desperation in my voice.

"I don't know. I might be reincarnated." He said.

I was speechless; I really don't know what to do.

"But remember these words that I'm going to tell you," he said as I he stares directly into my eyes.

"I wish I could hold you." He said as his body starts to fade away.

"See you later" he smiled and with that, his figure completely gone.

His voice is still echoing in my mind. I cried like there's no tomorrow.

"Idiot, why did you leave me? You promised that you won't," I said to myself. I made a silent agreement between my mind and my heart that I will wait for him, forever, even if I know that there's zero possibility that we will meet again. But someday, I'm hoping that fate will make a path that leads for both of us. I smiled sadly as I walked away from the cave.

**_"I'll wait for you, Natsume. Now and forever."_**

* * *

**hope you enjoyed reading. Thanks for reading. Any comments are accepted whether its good or whatever.**

**I'm thinking of making a sequel of this story. But I've decided that I'll be asking your opinion first.**

**So, everyone, will I make a sequel or I'll just end this story here. please give me your opinion.**

**:)**

**..**

**please leave a review**

**arigatou**


End file.
